


Danse des petit Cygnes - Pas de quatre

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Certi cognomi somigliano più a macigni che a parole.Certi cognomi sono il fumo nero che arrossa gli occhi e graffia la gola; sono le risate soffocate nella notte; sono temporali senza lampi; sono lo sguardo troppo serio sul viso di un bambino troppo piccolo.Certi cognomi sono come un marchio - nero, nerissimo - sulla pelle bianca.Da certi cognomi, forse, quattro bambini vorrebbero fuggire, ma possono solo cercare di sopravvivere.O di come, in casa Macnair, danzare in tempo di guerra, è come sputare in faccia al diavolo. . (Hafid Aggoune)





	Danse des petit Cygnes - Pas de quatre

_**Danse des petits Cygnes – Pas de Quatre**_  
  
  


  
  
Per l'ennesima volta, il finestrino si era appannato.   
A poco serviva l'alacre sfregare di orli di mantello sul vetro: l'aria, nello scompartimento dell'Espresso per Hogwarts, era così carica di respiri e risate e calore e adolescenza che la povera lastra di vetro, sospesa fra il gelo dell'inverno londinese e l'umido calore di un gruppo di adolescenti, non poteva fare altro che riempirsi di condensa ancora, e ancora, e ancora.  
Con un ultimo cigolio e una frenata dolce, l'Espresso per Hogwarts arrestò la sua corsa lungo le rotaie sporche di neve e fango della stazione di King's Cross, Londra.   
"Macnair, non dirmi che ti sei addormentato!"  
La voce di Ulrike Chanteaux, ancora arrochita da un brutto mal di gola, si fece strada nella testa di Hector costringendolo, con un non indifferente sforzo, a staccare la fronte accaldata dalla confortante frescura del vetro umido.   
Tutto ciò che riusciva a scorgere erano sagome indistinte e luci offuscate grandi quanto delle pluffe, ma Hector non aveva bisogno di sforzarsi troppo per figurarsi la scena sulla banchina: una folla di genitori – non numerosa quanto d'estate, ma comunque piuttosto nutrita – pronta ad allungare il collo in ogni direzione per essere certi di individuare al più presto il proprio figlio. Una folla di genitori che, in questo momento, probabilmente stava cercando di trattenere l'emozione, ma sentiva fin nelle dita la voglia di gridare alle porte rosse del treno di aprirsi, e di fare in fretta, per carità, perché erano passati quasi cinque mesi dall'ultimo incontro di braccia e cuori con la carne della propria carne.   
E presto i loro figli si sarebbero riversati sul marmo gelato della banchina, e si sarebbero ritratti, davanti agli abbracci dei genitori, perché ormai erano grandi, e non potevano certo farsi vedere dai compagni mentre le loro mamme stampavano vibranti impronte di rossetto sulle loro guance fresche.  
E da qualche parte, in mezzo a quella folla di affetti ritrovati, doveva esserci anche Walden Macnair, scuro in volto e scontroso come ogni volta che doveva abbandonare la penombra della sua dimora per mescolarsi a eventi che richiedessero un minimo di interazione sociale. Ci sarebbe stato Walden Macnair, che avrebbe sbeffeggiato Hector per l'affanno con cui trascinava il suo baule e poi, durante la Materializzazione Congiunta, gli avrebbe stretto così tanto il braccio da lascargli addosso per giorni dei fastidiosi segni rossi.   
Buone vacanze, Hector, come no.   
  
Hector fece di tutto per trovare delle scuse per rimandare il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto lasciare la tiepida e pigra serenità del suo scompartimento, ma dopo aver aiutato tutti e quattro i suoi compagni di Casa a togliere i propri bauli dalla reticella portabagagli, dopo essersi sfilato e infilato due volte mantello, sciarpa e guanti, dopo aver controllato che nessuno avesse dimenticato niente sui sedili, il momento di tornare a casa, infine, giunse.  
Hector, sbuffando, si trascinò dietro il suo bagaglio lungo lo stretto corridoio del treno, fino a raggiungere la porta: una sola occhiata alla banchina affollata bastò a fargli stringere lo stomaco in un nodo contratto e pesante: una ragazzina minuscola, una Tassorosso del primo anno, stava sprofondando fra le braccia di sua madre, che le carezzava piano i lunghi capelli scuri. Poco più in là, un ragazzo del settimo anno riceveva con un sorriso estatico vigorose pacche sulle spalle da suo padre.  
Hector, scendendo a fatica i gradini della predella del treno, non impiegò molto tempo a individuare suo padre: avvolto nel suo solito pastrano imbottito dal pelo di bestie che lui stesso aveva ucciso, arcigno e scuro in volto, gli occhietti porcini stretti in uno sguardo minaccioso, Walden Macnair non stava nemmeno provando a scambiare qualche chiacchiera con gli altri genitori.  
Se ne stava discosto dal resto della folla, a pochi passi dalla barriera che conduceva alla stazione, e sorvegliava la situazione con le braccia saldamente incrociate al petto.  
Lo sguardo severo dell'uomo trovò il viso di Hector proprio nel momento in cui un cagnolino sfuggì alla presa del suo padrone con tutto il guinzaglio per correre scodinzolando incontro a una ragazza che Hector conosceva solo di vista: Hector inciampò nel guinzaglio, e probabilmente sarebbe caduto, se un uomo vestito alla babbana non lo avesse afferrato al volo.  
"Attento, ragazzo! Non vorrai rovinarti le vacanze di Natale?"  
Il sorriso dell'uomo era aperto e gentile, ma Hector riuscì solo a borbottare un vago ringraziamento, allontanandosi in fretta: era certo che suo padre non sarebbe stato contento di vederlo comportarsi come un imbranato bisognoso dell'aiuto dei babbani.  
Rovinarsi le vacanze, come no... forse, se fosse riuscito a farsi abbastanza male, le vacanze le avrebbe passate al San Mungo, e forse, con i quattordici anni di cui andava tanto fiero, all'ospedale lo avrebbero trattato come un adulto, costringendo i suoi genitori a venirlo a trovare soltanto durante l’esiguo orario di visite. Non che Hector si facesse molte illusioni sul conto di sua madre... con ogni probabilità, se lui si fosse aperto la faccia lungo i binari del treno, Anikò Macnair si sarebbe limitata a indossare la sua miglior espressione contrita, si sarebbe presentata in ospedale armata del suo volto esangue e del tremito delle sue lunghe dita sottili e si sarebbe concessa un mancamento fra le braccia di qualche dottorino dal bel faccino, per poi tornare a chiudersi nel silenzio delle sue stanze. Suo padre, invece, avrebbe inveito contro ogni Guaritore armato di Pomata Levigapelle, perché una brutta cicatrice non aveva mai fatto male a nessuno, e soprattutto non avrebbe potuto far male a quel rammollito del suo primogenito, ma anzi, forse sarebbe riuscita nell’impresa di far sembrare suo figlio un uomo, e non una ragazzina delicata.   
“Muoviti, Hector, pensi davvero che io voglia restare tutto il giorno qui a guardare la sfilata dei Sanguemarcio?”  
La voce di suo padre, bassa e graffiante, invase Hector come se si fosse trattato di un odore acre. Un odore familiare, ma non per questo meno sgradevole.  
Walden Macnair non si era preoccupato di tenere la voce bassa: le sue invettive contro i babbani avevano tranquillamente raggiunto le orecchie della famiglia di Olivia King, una Grifondoro della sua età piuttosto carina, che in tutta risposta lanciò loro un’occhiata truce per poi voltare ostinatamente le spalle a Hector, quando lui cercò di incrociare il suo sguardo con aria mesta.   
Oh, be’, tanto Olivia, con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri e le sue gambe infinite, non lo avrebbe comunque mai degnato della minima attenzione.  
“Buongiorno, padre”, sospirò il ragazzo, cercando di sostenere lo sguardo sprezzante dell’uomo.  
Ci fu un attimo di imbarazzante silenzio, in cui forse suo padre avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, rispondere in qualche modo al suo saluto, trovare un commento da fare – del resto, quella era pur sempre la prima volta che vedeva suo figlio da settembre – ma il silenzio si espanse tra di loro come polvere in una stanza vuota.  
“Come sta mia madre?” domandò allora Hector, che certo non era stupito di non vedere Anikò Macnair in attesa del suo primogenito.  
“Sta riposando. Non fare rumore, quando arriviamo a casa”.  
Sta riposando, Hector lo sapeva, equivaleva a dire che sua madre stava attraversando un altro dei suoi periodi di cupa apatia, quando anche solo alzarsi dal letto per salutare i suoi figli sembrava richiederle energie che il suo esile corpo non possedeva. Non fare rumore, invece, significava che quell’apatia conservava una vena di isterismo che sembrava soltanto aspettare di trovare il momento giusto per esplodere in una crisi di rabbia repressa che avrebbe potuto travolgere chiunque, indiscriminatamente.   
“E i miei fratelli?” chiese allora Hector, con una punta di ansia. Se la mamma stava così male, non era certo che lasciare i bambini da soli fosse una brillante idea. Se si fossero fatti male, lei probabilmente non se ne sarebbe neanche accorta… o si sarebbe lasciata prendere dall’ansia, peggiorando soltanto la situazione.  
“Sono a casa”, scrollò le spalle Walden Macnair. Era chiaro che, per lui, i bambini servivano solo per diventare adulti: fino a quel momento, erano poco più che animali, fastidiosi, privi di interesse e sostanzialmente inutili. Almeno gli animali si potevano decapitare, coi bambini era tutta un’altra storia.   
  
Non si dissero nient’altro: Walden Macnair si incamminò tra la folla, incurante dei ragazzini che urtava o degli uomini che gli lanciavano occhiate che andavano dall’indispettito allo spaventato: era di poche settimane prima la notizia che Wallace e Magdalena Macnair, assieme ad altri uomini che portavano fieramente il marchio dell’Oscuro Signore, erano stati catturati dagli Auror e rinchiusi ad Azkaban. Suo padre non aveva compiuto nessun gesto per dissociarsi dalle azioni della sua famiglia, confermando così chiaramente, a chi ancora nutrisse dei dubbi, la posizione che i Macnair ricoprivano.   
Hector rabbrividì: a lui non importava nulla di tutta quella situazione. Non aveva mai prestato attenzione a ciò che accadeva fuori da casa sua e fuori da Hogwarts, e anche ora, che la situazione stava lentamente scivolando fuori controllo, il suo solo interesse era tenersi fuori dai guai. Se questo significava passare il tempo con le persone giuste, a scuola, a lui andava bene. Se questo significava non perdere tempo con i Sanguemarcio, gli andava bene pure questo. L’estate precedente suo padre aveva cominciato, qualche volta, a invitarlo a restare, quando avevano ospiti importanti. Hector si era limitato a sedere in un angolo cercando di restare serio e di non sbadigliare in maniera troppo rumorosa, agognando il momento in cui gli sarebbe stato concesso di ritornare nella sua stanza. Sapeva che doveva esserci un motivo se suo padre si comportava così: sapeva che suo padre si aspettava che lui non lo deludesse, e che facesse di tutto per essere ammesso a pieno titolo nella cerchia dei seguaci del mago che si faceva chiamare Signore Oscuro. Ma Hector era solo un ragazzo, un ragazzo che voleva continuare a preoccuparsi solo di recuperare un brutto voto in Trasfigurazione e della prossima partita di Quidditch e di quei nuovi Freesbee Zannuti che aveva visto da Zonko…  
  
Hector arrancava, cercando di tenere il passo di suo padre e trascinandosi dietro il suo pesante baule.   
Una volta lasciata la relativa sicurezza della banchina del Binario 9 e ¾, il ragazzo si era ritrovato, come sempre negli ultimi quattro anni, a dover sopportare gli sguardi curiosi e straniti dei babbani che, evidentemente, non comprendevano come mai dei ragazzini dovessero girare per la stazione indossando buffi mantelli e trascinandosi dietro pesanti bauli di legno.  
Quando finalmente raggiunsero il bagno di fianco al chiosco dell’edicola che il Ministero aveva accuratamente preposto alla Smaterializzazione delle famiglie in arrivo e partenza da Hogwarts, Walden Macnair spinse suo figlio con molta malagrazia all’interno di un cubicolo maleodorante, senza nemmeno curarsi di chiudere la porta dietro di loro.  
L’uomo strinse la sua grossa mano callosa attorno al braccio sottile del figlio, avvicinando il suo viso a quello del ragazzo:  
“E vedi di non vomitare sul tappeto come l’ultima volta , o vedi che belle vacanze ti faccio passare!”  
Hector annuì, mogio. Non era colpa sua se aveva uno stomaco delicato e mal sopportava la Materializzazione Congiunta!  
E poi, Hector non aveva il minimo dubbio su come sarebbero trascorse le sue vacanze di Natale.  
Con un sospiro malinconico, si trovò a ripensare alla gioia eccitata con cui, qualche settimana prima, aveva firmato il registro degli studenti che sarebbero rimasti a Hogwarts per le vacanze. Per la prima volta, aveva ottenuto il permesso di scegliere cosa fare, e non aveva il minimo dubbio: a casa, lui, non ci voleva tornare.   
Mentre la stretta di suo padre si faceva ancora più forte e l’aria attorno a lui si trasformava in un muro d’oscurità irrespirabile, Hector ripensò al sorriso compiaciuto del professor Lumacorno, quando, qualche giorno prima, si era attardato, dopo la lezione di pozioni, per fare presente al suo professore che, alla fine, i suoi programmi erano cambiati, e lui sarebbe tornato a casa.  
Il professor Lumacorno aveva sorriso, certo che Hector sarebbe stato più felice di trascorrere le sue vacanze a casa che a scuola, e Hector si era sentito inghiottire da un buio freddo che non lo aveva lasciato più.  
  
*  
  
Ballincollig, quella sera sera  
  
La luce del tramonto non era sufficiente a fendere i pesanti tendaggi scuri che, in casa Macnair, stazionavano perennemente davanti a ogni finestra.  
Hector trascinò il suo baule fino allo studio verde, quello accanto al salotto piccolo, incurante dei solchi che incideva nella folta moquette del pavimento. Con quella penombra, non se ne sarebbe accorto nessuno. E poi, i suoi genitori non entravano quasi mai in quello studiolo, e di certo sarebbe stato più semplice lasciare il baule lì, piuttosto che trascinarselo su per le quattro rampe di scale che portavano alla sua stanza.  
Avvicinandosi alla porta dello studio, sentì un sommesso accavallarsi di vocine acute, e sorrise: l’ora di cena era ormai passata, ma era ancora abbastanza presto; i suoi fratelli dovevano essersi chiusi in quella che, ormai, tutti consideravano la stanza dei bambini.  
Hector spalancò il pesante portone di legno lucido, che si aprì docilmente al suo tocco, producendo solo un lieve fruscio.  
Il calore del fuoco, allegro e scoppiettante, investì Hector come l’abbraccio che non aveva ricevuto al suo ritorno da scuola.  
La scena che gli si parò davanti, però, lo lasciò interdetto: suo fratello Orpheus, nove anni e delle gambette secche che sembravano non voler mai smettere di crescere, incombeva minaccioso su un bimbetto che Hector non aveva mai visto: era un bimbo dal faccino serio, che fronteggiava Orpheus con i pugnetti serrati e le braccia stese lungo i fianchi.  
“Eddai, lo so che ce l’hai, daccelo! Te lo ridiamo domani!”  
Il bimbo strinse i suoi occhi chiari e serrò le labbra in una smorfia determinata, prima di esclamare, picchiando un piedino per terra:  
“No! Perché poi me lo sporcate, e se lo sporcate bisogna lavarlo con il MagiSmacchio, e poi si rovina!”  
“Te ne do uno dei miei! Te ne do dieci, se vuoi! Ma non lo capisci che se lei si sporca il vestito poi finiamo tutti in punizione?”  
“Ma i tuoi fazzoletti non hanno le mie iniziali” protestò il bambino, indietreggiando di qualche passo, senza mai smettere di fissare con il suo sguardo serio Orpheus.  
“Non fa niente”, giunse un’altra voce, e da dietro una poltrona fece la sua comparsa una bambina vestita di bianco, con due smilzi codini biondi tutti spettinati.  
Alhena camminava in modo strano, tenendo il mento all’insù, lo sguardo al soffitto e una mano sotto il mento.  
“Ormai quello l’ho bevuto, e non me ne esce quasi più”.  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, voltandosi, e il suo sguardo cadde sull’ombra proiettata da Hector. I suoi occhioni chiari si spalancarono, mentre ritornava ad assumere una postura eretta e il suo viso si apriva in un sorriso che, Hector pensò, aveva qualcosa di strano.   
Il ragazzo, però, non ebbe tempo per riflettere troppo, perché la bambina, con una corsa, gli si gettò fra le braccia.  
Hector strinse forte a sé il corpo magro della sua sorellina sentendo, sotto le dita, tutte le sue ossa. Alhena lo abbracciò forte, premendo con le sue dita sottili contro la stoffa del mantello. Quelle, pensò Hector, erano le stesse dita che, la settimana precedente, avevano tracciato con una grafia incerta, tondeggiante e infantile, la lettera che lo aveva convinto a tornare a casa. Alhena non gli aveva mai scritto, e Hector non aveva idea di come si fosse conquistata la fiducia di quell’enorme esemplare di gufo reale – ad ali spiegate, quell’animale doveva essere decisamente più alto della bambina – ma una mattina Hector si era ritrovato la colazione distrutta da quel pennuto che portava un rotolo di pergamena tutto macchiato legato alla zampa con un nastrino di velluto azzurro. Alhena doveva aver avuto paura che la sua lettera si perdesse, perché aveva fatto almeno quattro nodi al nastrino, costringendo Hector a perdere buona parte della sua colazione a cercare di liberare il gufo dal suo fardello.  
La lettera di Alhena era soltanto un bigliettino, a dire il vero: la maggior parte del rotolo di pergamena era ricoperto di MagiAdesivi colorati, che luccicavano e brillavano e spandevano tutto attorno un fortissimo profumo di frutta, e le parole di Alhena, vergate con un orribile inchiostro di un grigio slavato, recitava soltanto:  
“Caro Hector, come stai? Io sto bene. C’è la neve da voi? Qui sì, ho fatto un pupazzo di neve altissimo. Quando torni te lo faccio vedere, se c’è ancora (Orpheus dice che si scioglie, ma io dico di no). Mi manchi tanto tanto tantissimo, e sono contenta che sono quasi arrivate le vacanze, così posso rivederti. Linnie”.  
Hector non sapeva che cosa si nascondesse dietro quella lettera: forse era solo il moto di orgoglio di una bambina di sei anni e mezzo che aveva imparato a padroneggiare piuma e pergamena. O forse Alhena si era solo sentita un po’ malinconica, quel giorno, e aveva soffocato la nostalgia in quella lettera colorata. Oppure, ancora, dietro quelle parole c’era un piccolo grido d’aiuto, per non restare sola in quella casa con due genitori anaffettivi e un fratello maggiore che, alle volte, sapeva affondare i suoi dispetti proprio dove faceva più male.   
Hector voleva bene a Orpheus, ma Orpheus era un bambino difficile: quando i loro genitori lo trattavano in maniera ingiusta, lui si sfogava facendo subire lo stesso trattamento a chi aveva meno potere di lui. Aveva sviluppato una furbizia tutta sua che gli permetteva, il più delle volte, di portare a termine i suoi misfatti senza lasciare prove che potessero ricondurre a lui e Alhena, a causa del suo essere la sorella più piccola, era il suo bersaglio preferito.   
Alhena era nata quando Hector aveva da poco compiuto sette anni: non era stata cercata, era capitata – e ora che Hector aveva l’età giusta per comprendere che cosa significasse, non riusciva a immaginare come potesse essere capitata: i suoi genitori ormai vivevano come due estranei sotto lo stesso tetto, dormivano in stanze separate, non condividevano quasi mai i pasti… come si fossero potuti avvicinare al punto da fare un altro bambino, Hector proprio non lo sapeva - e durante i primi anni di vita non si era interessato molto a lei. Da piccola, era esattamente come Orpheus: un grumo di coperte che strillava a ogni ora del giorno e della notte, e che si trascinava in giro gattonando, toccando tutto e cacciandosi nei guai. Quando però aveva imparato a camminare e ragionare, Hector era forse abbastanza grande per capire che cosa volesse dire prendersi cura di qualcuno, e così, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si era ritrovato a passare molto tempo con la sorellina.   
Alhena era una bambina vivace e curiosa, ma aveva una fragilità tutta sua, che Hector non era certo di aver colto fino in fondo: era incapace di restare lontana dalla stanza della madre, anche quando la donna diceva di non stare bene e intimava a tutti di lasciarla in pace. Ogni volta, ostinata e tenace come poche altre creature, la bambina scivolava nella stanza di Anikò Macnair, per esserne poi scacciata bruscamente. Ogni rifiuto era accolto dalla bambina con lacrime piene di amarezza, che lei cercava di trattenere fino allo stremo, fino a quando poi l’argine crollava e la lasciava animata solo da una rabbia che pareva svuotarla da dentro.   
La sua magia era vivace come lei: si era manifestata presto e, per un po’, era scorsa in maniera naturale nelle vene della piccola. Alhena incantava le sue bambole per farle danzare attorno a sé, cambiava il colore dei suoi vestiti, faceva scomparire il cibo che non le piaceva e duplicava i suoi dolci preferiti, muoveva gli oggetti e trovava sempre, sempre sempre il modo di far suonare il vecchio grammofono che suo padre proprio non riusciva a buttare via perché, in un modo o nell’altro, quello trovava il modo di tornare da lei.   
Col crescere della sua rabbia, però, anche la sua magia si era fatta via via più incontrollabile: con lei le porte sbattevano, i bicchieri esplodevano, i camini rischiavano di non riuscire a contenere le fiamme e di notte, quando aveva gli incubi, il grammofono produceva un terribile lamento di unghie contro la lavagna.  
Ma Alhena, nonostante tutto, restava una bambina dolce e affettuosa, che non riusciva a tenere il broncio troppo a lungo nemmeno a Orpheus. Quando Hector aveva ricevuto la sua lettera per Hogwarts, Alhena, che all’epoca aveva circa quattro anni, inizialmente non aveva voluto credere che suo fratello davvero sarebbe partito per stare lontano diversi mesi. Quando glielo avevano spiegato, si era offesa terribilmente, e si era chiusa in un ostinato silenzio che durò quattro giorni. Alla fine, però, si rintanò fra le braccia di Hector, piangendo, e implorandolo di non dimenticarsi di lei. Lui l’aveva rassicurata, e le aveva promesso che non solo non si sarebbe mai, mai mai dimenticato di lei, ma avrebbe approfittato di ogni vacanza per tornare a giocare con lei.   
Quella promessa, mano a mano che il tempo passava e Hector scopriva quanto potesse essere più leggero a scuola, lontano dalle aspettative e dalle pressioni di suo padre, era diventata una specie di macigno.   
E così quell’anno, quando suo padre gli aveva scritto che era abbastanza grande per scegliere che cosa fare del suo tempo, Hector non aveva avuto nemmeno un pensiero per chi sarebbe rimasto a casa.  
E poi era arrivata quella lettera, e gli occhioni chiari di Alhena, carichi di delusione e tristezza, gli si erano impressi in mente. Aveva immaginato l’estenuante lunghezza del silenzioso pranzo di Natale, e la testolina della sua sorellina china sul suo stufato. Aveva immaginato il terrore nei suoi occhi, durante la rituale fotografia a cavallo della Manticora impagliata nella sala dei Trofei di papà, e aveva immaginato gli scherzi in cui si sarebbe trasformata la noia di Orpheus.   
Non aveva avuto il coraggio di infrangere la sua promessa e, con la morte nel cuore, era tornato dal professor Lumacorno per affermare di aver cambiato idea.  
Accarezzando piano i capelli spettinati della sua sorellina, nonostante tutti i rimpianti per il castello decorato, per il sublime pranzo che avrebbe gustato, alle lunghe partite a Gobbiglie e Sparaschiocco che avrebbe giocato con il suo amico Jeremy Humphery e con Nellie Blue, nonostante tutto questo Hector seppe di aver fatto la scelta giusta.  
  
Quando finalmente Alhena lo lasciò andare, Hector si ritrovò a scambiarsi un’occhiata con Orpheus: era cresciuto tanto, in quei mesi, e sul suo viso ossuto cominciava a scorgersi l’ombra del ragazzo che sarebbe diventato. Orpheus esitò per un attimo, poi diede anche lui un fugace abbraccio a Hector, biascicando un sottile bentornato.   
Il bambino sconosciuto, intanto, li fissava con avida attenzione, senza perdersi nemmeno un loro gesto, ma mantenendo in viso un’espressione impassibile, un’espressione da adulto navigato.  
Hector gli rivolse un sorriso stentato, ma non fece in tempo a rivolgergli la parola, perché Alhena cominciò a riempire Hector di domande sul viaggio, sulla scuola e sui suoi amici, e finalmente il ragazzo capì che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato nel sorriso della bambina: c’erano tracce rosso carminio sulle sue labbra, e il suo incisivo, quello un po’ storto, che sporgeva in avanti, mancava, rivelando una finestrella scura nella sua dentatura candida.  
“Ti è caduto un dente?” domandò lui, e fu come se un piccolo fremito di disagio percorresse tutti e tre i bambini. Alhena ci pensò un attimo, poi, sorridendo esageratamente, si affrettò a spiegare:  
“Non mi è caduto, me lo ha tolto Orpheus!”  
Hector spostò il suo sguardo sul fratello, che si affrettò a giustificarsi:  
“Ormai era mezzo su e mezzo giù, tanto valeva toglierlo…”  
L’espressione colpevole sul viso del bambino non riuscì a convincere del tutto Hector.  
“Ti dondolava da tanto?”  
Alhena scosse la testa, e fu di nuovo Orpheus a intervenire:  
“No, è solo che… è inciampata, e ha sbattuto la faccia contro il tavolino. Le usciva sangue e il dente si era spostato, e visto che era da latte, gliel’ho tolto”.  
Qualcosa, nella velocità con cui Orpheus aveva detto è inciampata, convinse Hector che, con molta probabilità, Alhena doveva essere inciampata sul piede o sulle mani di Orpheus, ma decise di non indagare oltre.  
Accovacciandosi di fronte ad Alhena, scrutò a fondo la sua bocca: non era granché esperto di dentatura, ma la gengiva della bambina, per quanto arrossata, sembrava intatta, ed effettivamente aveva ormai smesso di sanguinare.   
“Ti fa male?”  
“Adesso no”.   
Hector osservò a lungo il viso di Alhena, ma la bambina sembrava davvero serena: c’era solo una minuscola lacrima incastrata fra le sue ciglia chiare, ma ora sorrideva, e sul suo faccino pallido non c’erano tracce del rossore congestionato che la assaliva ogni volta che scoppiava in lacrime.  
E poi, quello era davvero un dente da latte: se aveva lasciato il suo posto così facilmente, significava che non mancava poi tanto al momento in cui sarebbe caduto comunque.   
Hector carezzò piano la testa di Alhena, mormorandole qualche parola di conforto, e finalmente poté dedicare le sue attenzioni al bambino che non conosceva.  
“Ciao”, gli disse, sorridendo, sperando di convincerlo ad avvicinarsi a loro.  
“Io sono Hector; come ti chiami tu?”  
Il bambino, serissimo, gli tese una manina, e come un perfetto gentiluomo di almeno quarant’anni, scandì:  
“Io mi chiamo Sebastian Macnair, piacere di conoscerti”.  
Sebastian Macnair, ma certo. Il figlio di zio Wallace e zia Magdalena… Hector aveva vaghi ricordi di un pomeriggio di tanti anni prima, quando ancora non frequentava Hogwarts e suo padre lo aveva condotto a fare visita ai due zii, e Hector aveva conosciuto il piccolo Sebastian, all’epoca un neonato sorprendentemente silenzioso. Naturalmente, quel neonato doveva essere cresciuto, e con il clamoroso arresto dei suoi genitori, il bambino doveva pur avere bisogno di un posto dove stare. Dubitava che Walden Macnair si fosse portato a casa il nipote per spirito caritatevole: probabilmente, essendo loro gli unici parenti del piccolo, non aveva potuto fare altrimenti.   
“Ciao, Seb…”  
“Non si chiama Sebastian!”, intervenne Alhena, con una luce divertita negli occhi. Il bambino strinse le labbra in una linea severa, ma ignorò ostinatamente il volto della bambina.  
“Si chiama Sebastian Alexander Macnair, ed è mio cugino”, spiegò Alhena, calcando la voce sulla parola “Alexander”.   
“È nostro cugino, stupida”, sibilò Orpheus, con fare annoiato. Evidentemente, l’idea di avere non una, ma due bambini piccoli per casa non andava per niente a genio al ragazzino, che ormai si era a pieno titolo insediato nel ruolo di figlio maggiore, quando Hector era a scuola.  
“Sì, ma è più mio cugino, perché io e lui abbiamo meno anni di differenza”.  
Hector sorrise davanti al mento steso in avanti di Alhena, e al suo faccino che, dalle sopracciglia chiare al mento puntuto, esprimeva aria di sfida in ogni sua smorfia.  
“Va bene, allora Hector è più mio fratello, perché tu sei più piccola di me. E poi, noi siamo due maschi!”  
Hector sapeva che questo, per Orpheus, era un colpo basso: il ragazzo non credeva che Orpheus fosse davvero geloso dello stretto rapporto che c’era fra lui e Alhena, ma di certo sapeva che Alhena non poteva tollerare di essere esclusa da qualche attività concessa ai suoi fratelli solo perché femmina.  
“Coi fratelli è diverso!”, sentenziò lei in tono definitivo.   
Sebastian, intanto, assisteva alla scena con aria annoiata: evidentemente, non era la prima volta che scoppiava una discussione simile, in quella stanza, e il piccolo sembrava bene intenzionato a starne fuori. Anzi, sembrava che il bambino guardasse i suoi cugini con la stessa espressione che avrebbe potuto avere un adulto annoiato dai battibecchi di figli non suoi.   
Deciso a troncare sul nascere ogni discussione – per quanto volesse bene ai suoi fratelli, Hector sapeva bene quanto potessero rendersi insopportabili – il ragazzo di rivolse di nuovo al bambino:  
“Ti trovi bene, qui?”  
Non era certo che fosse la domanda adatta da fare a un bambino a cui erano appena stati portati via i genitori e che, per questo, era stato prelevato e rinchiuso in una casa tutt’altro che allegra assieme a parenti che a stento conosceva, ma la serietà di quello sguardo freddo lo metteva a disagio, e aveva l’impressione che, se si fosse rivolto a Sebastian come a un bimbo della sua età, quello lo avrebbe congelato all’istante.   
Il bambino, invece, scrollò appena le piccole spalle, con noncuranza.   
“Il Signor Zio è gentile a ospitarmi”, mormorò, come se fosse una parte studiata a memoria.   
Hector dovette fare un enorme sforzo per mantenere la stessa serietà del bambino: Signor Zio? Suo padre? Quello di signorile non aveva proprio niente, nemmeno la scure d’argento che gli avevano regalato i suoi colleghi in onore della duecentesima decapitazione.   
“Puoi chiamarlo soltanto zio, Sebastian…”  
“Sebastian Alexander chiama anche me Signorina Cugina, ma quando lo fa, io faccio finta di essere diventata sorda”.  
Alhena aveva le mani sui fianchi e il nasino all’insù, ma Hector vide come i suoi occhi vispi sbirciavano le reazioni del cuginetto, attenti: probabilmente Alhena stava solo cercando di prendere le misure di quel nuovo arrivato, di capire fin dove poteva spingersi punzecchiandolo, cercando di fare breccia oltre quel muro serissimo e gelido che il piccolo Sebastian sembrava non avere intenzione di abbassare.   
“Il nome Alexander non ti piace?”  
Il bambino, di nuovo, scosse le spalle, quasi a voler dire che non aveva poi molta importanza quello che piaceva o non piaceva a lui.   
“È il mio secondo nome, serve solo… serve… mi chiamo Sebastian, Alexander viene solo dopo”.  
“Ma è meglio! Pensa un po’, Alhena Macnair, Alexander Macnair, iniziano tutti e due per “Al”. È più bello!”  
Orpheus, a quel punto, doveva aver esaurito tutta la sua pazienza, perché mentre i due bambini più piccoli continuavano a battibeccare sull’opportunità o meno di usare un primo o un secondo nome – tu nemmeno ce l’hai un secondo nome! Se lo avessi, userei solo quello! Non è vero, se ti chiamassi Alhena Fulberta continueresti a farti chiamare solo Alhena! – borbottò qualcosa sulla sua stanza da riordinare, e sparì.  
Hector decise che era ora di sbloccare quella situazione: forse sarebbe stato meglio mandare a letto i bambini, ma erano pur sempre le vacanze anche per loro, e dubitava che Alhena, con tutta l’adrenalina che aveva in corpo per la perdita del dente e il suo ritorno, avrebbe avuto la benché minima voglia di andare a dormire di lì a poche ore.   
“Va bene, va bene”, esclamò, facendo cenno ai due bambini di calmarsi; “Alhena, che mi dici di quel pupazzo di neve? Lo hai fatto assieme a Sebastian?”  
Hector aveva deciso, su due piedi, che sarebbe stato meglio assecondare la volontà del bambino, e continuare a chiamarlo come lui preferiva.  
“No… e Orpheus ci è volato contro, ieri, quindi ormai gli è rimasto solo il sedere…”  
Di nuovo, Hector si trovò a sospettare che l’incidente causato da suo fratello avesse ben poco di accidentale.   
“Ma che peccato! Be’, potremmo sempre costruirne uno nuovo tutti insieme, che ne dici?”  
Il faccino di Alhena si illuminò di nuovo, mentre la bambina annuiva, entusiasta. Hector era contento che ci fosse un altro bambino in casa: a parte Orpheus, che però trovava ogni scusa per evitare la sorella, Alhena non aveva mai occasione di frequentare altri bambini, e questo rischiava di renderla estremamente chiusa e introversa, o di renderle difficile comprendere che persone diverse da lei potevano avere interessi o modi di fare differenti. Hector non sapeva per quanto tempo Sebastian sarebbe rimasto con loro, se la sua fosse solamente una sistemazione di passaggio o se, alla fine, il bambino sarebbe cresciuto lì – c’era pur sempre la possibilità che il Signore Oscuro prendesse definitivamente il sopravvento su quegli inetti del Ministero, e allora forse il bambino si sarebbe potuto ricongiungere con i suoi genitori.  
“Ci possiamo andare adesso?”  
Hector gettò uno sguardo al riquadro scuro della finestra: la sera invernale era ormai calata.   
“Adesso? Non è meglio aspettare domani? Così ci vediamo di più e possiamo fare un lavoro migliore… che dite?”  
Alhena era chiaramente delusa dalla prospettiva di dover attendere una notte intera prima di poter rimettere mano al suo pupazzo di neve, ma non fece in tempo a protestare: per la prima volta, quella sera, il piccolo Sebastian prese la parola senza essere stato interpellato per primo:  
“Devo per forza giocare anche io?”  
Il bambino sembrava più rassegnato che preoccupato, e c’era una leggera piega di disgusto all’angolo del suo labbro.  
“Be’, no, non per forza, ma ci darebbe molto piacere, sai?”  
Hector lanciò un’occhiata piuttosto esplicita alla sorellina, cercando di convincerla a intervenire e dire qualcosa di carino per far sentire accettato e coinvolto anche Sebastian.   
La bambina esitò, si morse un labbro, e alla fine disse, incerta:  
“Mi sa che a Sebastian Alexander non piace la neve… cioè, non gli piace bagnarsi i vestiti, perché poi die che si stropicciano…”  
In effetti, Hector dovette ammettere che i vestiti di Sebastian erano immacolati, eleganti, senza pieghe, senza polsini slacciati o ginocchia impolverate. Accanto a lui Alhena, che pure era una bimba graziosa e piuttosto posata nei movimenti, con i suoi codini storti e il colletto della camicia che spuntava mezzo sollevato dallo scollo del vestitino spiegazzato, sembrava una zoticona vicina a un piccolo lord. Hector sperava solo che suo padre non iniziasse a tormentare anche il nipote, catalogando la sua precisione per effemminata debolezza.  
“E che cosa ti piace?” domandò Hector, curioso di scoprire che cosa si celasse dietro quello sguardo limpido e imperturbabile.   
Il bambino, di nuovo, scrollò le spalle.  
Ad ogni suggerimento di Hector – Sparaschiocco, Gobbiglie, nascondino, salto con la MagiCorda, Costruzioni Esplosive, album da colorare, Mini-Quidditch – il faccino di Sebastian restava impassibile. Qualche volta annuiva, ma pareva più che altro che la sua fosse una concessione a quegli strani e insistenti cugini, più che la reale voglia di giocare.  
E poi, Hector ebbe un’idea: si avvicinò al baule che aveva abbandonato all’ingresso, e prese a frugare in mezzo a vestiti gettati alla rinfusa e libri con i compiti delle vacanze.  
Finalmente, trovò quello che stava cercando: una confezione formato extra di ApprendiGiochi: li produceva il padre della sua amica Nellie Blue, ed erano giocattoli pensati per avvicinare i giovani maghi e le giovani streghe ai meccanismi di alcune discipline magiche in maniera istruttiva ma anche estremamente divertente. Sapendo che Hector aveva due fratelli piccoli, il signor Blue si ricordava ogni anno di regalare qualche nuovo prodotto all’amico di sua figlia, ben consapevole che la miglior pubblicità è un bambino divertito che racconta a tutti i suoi amichetti di quanto sia bello allevare delle larve di fata.  
Questa volta il signor Blue aveva ideato un set di piccoli calderoni colorati, corredati da ingredienti a prova di ingestione, e un semplice libretto di istruzioni che permetteva di fabbricarsi, senza bisogno di accendere un fuoco sotto il calderone, una pozione RimbalzaBolla: seguendo le diverse ricette, i bambini avrebbero potuto creare le proprie bolle di sapone rimbalzanti modificando colore, profumazione e il grado di trasparenza, elasticità e resistenza allo stress. Era un gioco consigliato in realtà per bambini un po’ più grandi di Sebastian, ma Hector pensò che valesse comunque la pena di fare un tentativo.   
Mentre spiegava ai due bambini il contenuto di quell’ApprendiGioco, le labbra di Sebastian si fecero ancora più pallide, strette in quella linea sottile. Il bambino piegò la testa di lato, fissando con una glaciale intensità la confezione colorata, e poi mormorò, a voce bassissima:  
“Davvero ci sono dieci ricette diverse?”  
C’era una vena di pressante avidità, nella vocina del bambino che sembrava incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalla scatola fra le mani di Hector.  
“E posso provarle tutte? Adesso?”  
Hector, che aveva messo mano a quella scatola senza credere davvero di cavarne fuori qualcosa, ma più che altro per disperazione, si ritrovò ad esitare: non si aspettava di ricevere in cambio quello sguardo attentissimo e perfettamente a fuoco.  
“Be’, magari non proprio…” le parole gli morirono in gola, quando colse l’espressione sul volto di Alhena: il visetto di sua sorella era corrucciato e minaccioso, e nei suoi occhi chiari a Hector parve di leggere chiaramente un monito a comportarsi bene, e a non negare al povero Sebastian Alexander la prima e unica cosa che avesse chiesto da quando si era trasferito nella loro casa.   
E quasi rise, Hector, perché Alhena e Sebastian potevano anche essersi appena conosciuti, ma i loro occhi chiari, identici – occhi Macnair fino al midollo – ardevano delle stesse fiamme gelate.   
“Ma sì, perché no”, concesse Hector, “possiamo provarle tutte. Adesso”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Note:_  
Mi rendo conto che, per agli occhi di molti di voi, questa storia potrebbe apparire priva di senso: due anni fa, con "La danza delle spade", cominciavo a scrivere di Alhena Macnair, un personaggio di mia invenzione a cui sono particolarmente affezionata. I suoi fratelli, Orpheus e Hector, sono sempre stati solo vagamente abbozzati, nelle mie storie, anche se nella mia testa sono anche loro due personaggi piuttosto vividi.   
(Se)Bastian Macnair, invece, è l'OC protagonista de "L'assistente di pozioni" (e di molte altre bellissime storie) di AdhoMu.  
Alhena e Sebastian sono potenzialmente tante cose: sono potenziali cugini, potenziali amici, potenziali concorrenti al titolo di Re/Regina della strafottenza... ma, ahimé, io e Adho ci siamo conosciute tardi, e così il rapporto fra questi due cugini resta solo un potenziale.   
Con la sua storia "Black Swan" (a cui questo raccontino deve moltissimo) Adho mi ha dato la spinta provare a immaginare un universo in cui, invece, Alhena e Bastian avrebbero potuto significare qualcosa l'uno per l'altra.   
Ovviamente, la ringrazio infinitamente per avermi dato la possibilità, ancora una volta, di utilizzare le sue caratterizzazioni, e vi invito a correre a conoscere il "vero" Sebastian, nel caso non lo abbiate ancora fatto.  
E, con questo racconto, io mi ritiro definitivamente in ferie.  
Ci vediamo a settembre! 


End file.
